Warm
by rinelennix
Summary: Salju turun perlahan. Warning: Shounen ai. Torture. IzayaKida


**Disclaimer : Durarara © Ryougo Narita**

**Warning : shounen ai, abuse**

…

"Huuuf…"

Salju turun perlahan, dan si rambut pirang –yang cerah seperti mentari pagi di musim semi- menghela nafas pendek. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya; warna biru muda _ala _Raira. Sepasang kaki beralas sepatu coklat melangkah pelan, menyusuri gang sempit yang tak tersentuh gemerlap lampu jalanan. Bau amonia samar-samar menyapa indera penciumannya. Beberapa binatang pengerat berlarian ke balik bak sampah begitu mendengar derap langkahnya yang menggema di keheningan malam.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini, kemudian ingat kalau jalan _tikus _inilah yang ia lewati tiap hari.

Salju masih turun perlahan-lahan, sejak pagi tadi. Menumpuk di jalanan setinggi hampir mata kaki. Sepatunya meninggalkan guratan unik pada lapisan salju. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Misalnya saja orang yang bersandar pada tiang listrik sepuluh meter di depannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti.

Dua pasang mata bertemu, mengerjap. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah grafiti yang menarik di tembok. Lebih menarik dari jaket hitam berbulu yang dikenakan _orang itu_.

Dari semua hal yang dapat ia pikirkan, bertemu dengan _orang itu _adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

"_Ohisashiburi, Kida-kun._"

Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan _waspada._

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu bersama dengan _geng_mu."

Begitu dekat hingga dunianya berubah jadi sekumpulan _hitam, _sehitam jaket beludru yang ia _ingat_ begitu halus disentuhnya.

Kida mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali bertatap dengan sepasang mata merah darah menyala. _Izaya, _siapa lagi yang ia harapkan?

Laki-laki itu berdiri begitu dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan ujung sepatu mereka bertemu, salah satunya. Izaya tersenyum. Tidak, orang itu tidak tersenyum. Tapi _menyeringai_. Seperti serigala, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seekor serigala. Ditambah dengan jaket bulunya, pas sekali.

"Ah, kurasa Kida-kun disibukkan oleh sekolah, _ne? _Ujian negara bulan depan?" Izaya menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke tembok dan sedikit bersandar, menggiring Kida ke dalam _perangkapnya._

Ia masih memandangi sepasang mata merah darah Izaya. Berharap –hanya berharap- dapat sedikit membaca arti yang tersirat dari pandangan tajamnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu.

"Hmm? Kau _suka_? Percaya atau tidak, ini _asli._"

Tentu saja ia tidak akan percaya seandainya sang informan bilang warna aslinya hitam. Sangat _tidak seperti Izaya._

Kida mengerjapkan matanya dan beralih mengamati tumpukan salju di bawah kaki mereka. Putih bersih, begitu kontras dengan sepatu hitam Izaya yang mengkilap, yang ujungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Hn, kau pendiam sekali hari ini. Membosankan." Izaya menarik tangan kanannya, yang kemudian sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di balik jaketnya. _Sesuatu _yang amat familiar dengannya.

Tring!

Pendar sinar bulan yang keperakan terpantulkan oleh pisau lipat.

Kida masih _waspada, _tidak lebih. Ia sudah _hafal _bagaimana rasanya benda itu meninggalkan guratan menyakitkan pada permukaan kulitnya. Jadi ia tidak takut. Kida tidak takut karena tahu Izaya tidak akan melakukan lebih dari _itu. _Setidaknya Izaya belum pernah berbuat _lebih jauh._

"Kau pasti sudah akrab dengan benda ini kan, _Masaomi_?" Tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Kida. Kembali mempertemukannya dengan sepasang mata merah darah yang penuh tipu muslihat.

Tapi ia hanya mengerjap.

Dan senyuman –_bukan, seringaian_- Izaya melebar, sambil ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Perlahan-lahan, seperti bagaimana salju turun dengan anggun. Hangat nafas yang menerpa wajahnya terasa kontras bila dibandingkan dengan keping-keping salju yang terkumpul di atas kepalanya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam jaring laba-laba Izaya. Sadar benar bahwa perlawanan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Kemudian hangat. Hangat dan lembut.

_Sangat tidak seperti Izaya, _tapi Kida selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tak peduli seperti apa kesan awal yang Izaya munculkan, selalu akan berakhir sama.

Tangan kiri Izaya tidak lagi mengangkat dagunya, melainkan berpindah untuk mencengkeram belakang kepalanya. Menarik segenggam rambutnya, memaksanya mendongakkan kepala.

Lebih dari hangat. Memanas.

Ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas dengan benar. Dan lagi Izaya menolak untuk membantunya.

Kemudian ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh rasa dingin pada lehernya. _Jadi sudah dimulai eh_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Kida mengerang pelan, memejamkan matanya erat.

Sakit, namun ia tidak berharap selain itu.

Sakit. Hangat. _Lembut._

Ia mengerang. Air matanya menetes, mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang merona. Kemudian Izaya _memperbolehkannya_ bernafas lagi, sementara ia melipat dan memasukkan pisau _berdarahnya _ke balik jaket. Masih mencengkeram rambut Kida, menunduk lagi dan kali ini mengisap darah yang mengalir dari _guratan _yang ia ciptakan barusan. Seperti vampir.

Kida hanya mengerang pelan.

Sakit, namun _hangat_.

Kedua tangannya gemetar, mencengkeram bagian depan kaos hitam Izaya. Kemudian digenggam oleh tangan kanan sang informan. Erat.

Rasanya seperti berabad-abad.

Ia tidak tahu kapan Izaya menyudahi _siksaannya _sampai kedua tangan laki-laki itu memegang pipinya. Perlahan menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Izaya tersenyum. Ia ingin menolak dan menganggapnya sebuah _seringai. _Tapi seringai Izaya tidak pernah terlihat _sehangat _itu.

Izaya menunduk lagi. Kida tidak sempat memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba merasakan kecupan di dahinya.

Kemudian ia merasakan hangat melingkupinya, sementara Izaya membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, tertawa lepas. Kida merapatkan jaket hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar.

_Hangat._

**OWARI**


End file.
